starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
The Disappeared (Part 1)
250px|thumb|Mace en Jar Jar Binks 250px|thumb|Queen Julia wordt ontvoerd The Disappeared (Part 1) is de negende episode van het bonusseizoen van The Clone Wars. Introductie Mystery on Bardotta! An oasis of peace during the Clone Wars, the galaxy-wide conflict now threatens the ancient ways of the Bardottan people. With their spiritual leaders mysteriously vanishing, the foundations of order in its systems are near collapse. In desperation, the Queen of Bardotta has called upon the Republic Senate with a puzzling request to help save her people from certain doom.... Synopsis Queen Julia van Bardotta vraagt hulp aan de Republic. De Republic is altijd bereid om die steun te verlenen aan een van de Neutral Systems. Julia vraagt echter expliciet naar Jar Jar Binks om haar te helpen. Op Bardotta leven Force Sensitives die geen deel uitmaken van de Jedi of de Sith: de Dagoyan Masters. Zij zoeken naar de harmonie in het universum. De Jedi zijn niet graag gezien op Bardotta en worden er beschouwd als kidnappers. Mace Windu aanvaard toch de taak om Jar Jar te vergezellen omdat de Jedi problemen verwachten als Jar Jar moet op missie gaan. Jar Jar en Julia lijken elkaar al langer te kennen. Op Bardotta liegt Jar Jar voor dat Mace zijn persoonlijke assistent is. Mace wordt gevraagd de troonzaal te verlaten, waarna Jar Jar en Julia alleen kunnen zijn. De Queen zoent Jar Jar hartelijk, waarna ze samen mediteren. Er is een profetie die meer en meer waarheid wordt. Mace kan Jar Jar toch een comlink overhandigen om contact te houden en hem te waarschuwen. Wanneer Jar Jar terugkeert is Julia verdwenen, net als tal van Force Sensitive Dagojan Masters. De Baktov Council van de Queen vertelt dat er iets slechts staat te gebeuren als de koningin niet wordt teruggevonden binnen drie rotaties. De aanwezigheid van Mace wordt als een slecht voorteken beschouwd, maar Jar Jar vraagt om Mace te vertrouwen. De profetie houdt in dat de boosaardige Frangawl Cult, die vroeger de demoon Malmoral aanbad en over Bardotta regeerde, opnieuw aan de macht zou komen en de duistere tijden op hun planeet zouden laten terugkeren.. Het oord waar zij die demon aanbaden, ligt in een tempel van Bardotta. Uit die tempel is nooit iemand teruggekeerd. In de tempel vindt Jar Jar een stuk van Julia’s kleed, maar even later wordt hij verrast door een lid van de Frangawl die de Gungan onzichtbaar maakt. Mace probeert hem te volgen, maar de onzichtbare Jar Jar wordt meegevoerd naar een offerplaats van Malmourral, waar talloze ontvoerde Dagoyan Masters gevangen worden gehouden. Jar Jar kan met de comlink contact houden met Mace totdat het apparaat op de grond valt en een wachter het kan vernietigen. Een van de Bardottans is Joseph, de voormalig adviseur van de Queen. Wanneer een Dagoyan Master wordt geofferd verdwijnt zijn Force energie in een speciale bol die door de sekteleider wordt vastgehouden. Mace vindt de offerplaats en hij kan Jar Jar bevrijden, net alvorens de sekte de Gungan wilde offeren aan hun god. Mace moet het opnemen tegen de wachters zonder zijn lightsaber, maar is inventief en sterk genoeg om hen de baas te kunnen. Samen proberen ze de bewakers van zich af te schudden. Dat lukt, maar Julia wordt door de leider ontvoerd naar de planeet Zardossa Stix. Index Personages Nieuw *Queen Julia *Peteen *Joseph *Savatte *Malmoral Bekend *Jar Jar Binks *Mace Windu *Palpatine Andere *Bardotta *Dagoyan Masters *Frangawl Cult *Baktov Council Bron *SW-Union category:Televisie